


Top Of The Food Chain

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Eight and Jack go to training grounds to train together, but the guys from the other classes are fed up with the special treatment they and the other Class 0 cadets are receiving. They decide to take the two down a peg and show them who’s really at the top of the food chain.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Relationships: Eight/Jack (Final Fantasy Type-0)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just here for the heavy ballbusting, move on to the next chapter

Jack arrived at the Akademeia training grounds and stood in line. It was the busiest day of the week, but he was excited because Eight promised to train together with him. Most of the other cadets were camped out near the front eating lunch while they waited for their turns. After a short wait, it was finally Jack’s turn to speak with the attendant.

Jack: “Hi~! I’m here to use the training grounds.”

Attendant: “Alright, just to let you know, we’re currently at full capacity, so it’ll take about two hours for a spot to open up. Is that okay?”

Jack: “Two hours?!”

Jack thought about it. On one hand, two hours is a long wait. He might as well just go to his room and take a nap if that’s the case. On the other hand, he rarely ever gets to go on a sparring date with Eight.

Jack: “Okay, I’ll wait.”

Attendant: “Excellent! Now just give me your name and your class number so that I can call you when it’s your turn.”

Jack: “Okay! It’s Jack from Class Zero. Oh, and Eight will be here too!”

Attendant: “Alright, Jack from Class… Zero… Oh, my, um… Sorry, it seems there’s been a mistake! Looks like a spot will be open up for you shortly! Please wait right here!”

Jack: “Really? Yay! Thank you so much!”

The attendant headed towards one of the furthest areas in the training grounds and approached three boys who were in the middle of sparring.

Attendant: “Um, excuse me gentleman, but your time is up.”

Gene: “Time’s up? What do you mean, we’ve only been here for 10 minutes!”

Attendant: “Oh, um, you see. We have a very… special guest right now.”

Raph: “Special guest? Don’t tell me, it’s those Class Zero cadets again?”

Attendant: “Uh, well, I’m at no obligation to say-”

Gene: “Cut the crap! This happens every time and the other classes are sick of it! Why do those Class Zero losers get such special treatment?”

Attendant: “I-I’m sorry, but I was given strict orders to give the members of Class Zero top priority when it comes to the training grounds.”

As the two students continued to argue with the attendant, upset at the preferential treatment of Class Zero, their friend chimes in to stop the fight.

Bran: “Come on, let’s just go. We can just come back tomorrow anyways.”

The three students went to grab their stuff, preparing to leave the training grounds.

Raph: “You’re seriously just gonna let this go?”

Bran: “Look, I’m just as upset as you are-”

Gene: “Bullshit you are! You basically had us run with our tail between our legs!”

Bran: “Calm down, you two. I merely suggested that yelling at that poor girl would do us no good. Instead, why don’t we direct our anger at the true enemy.”

Raph: “You mean those Class Zero bastards? Hmmm… Yeah, I like the sound of that!”

Gene: “So what, we just gonna gang up on ‘em? Just the three of us?”

Bran: “Hmmm… No, I’ve got a better idea.”

Meanwhile as the three boys discussed their secret plot, Eight arrives in search of his sparring partner.

Jack: “Eight~! Over here~!”

Eight: “Jack! There you are! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Jack: “Not at all~! I actually just got here myself~!”

Eight: “Seriously? I guess we’ll be waiting here for a while then.”

Jack: “Don’t worry, a spot already opened up for us~! Let’s go~!”

As the two cadets head towards the training ground that opened up for them, Eight looks around and takes note of how the training grounds are all jam packed, and there was even a long line at the entrance, yet somehow Jack who only just arrived managed to snag a spot? That’s just too suspicious.

On the way to their training spot, Eight happens to get a glance of three boys walking by, glaring at them.

Eight: “Hey Jack, how’d you get a spot so quickly?”

Jack: “Hmm? I don’t know, the lady at the front just told me a spot opened up.”

Eight: “Don’t you find that strange though? There’s so many other students. Why are we going first?”

Jack: “Hmmm… You know, I never really thought about that~.”

Eight facepalmed himself at his boyfriend’s obliviousness. But then again, he was also much more observant than the average student, so they balanced out… more or less.

Eight: “Jack, I think we’re getting special treatment because we’re from Class Zero.”

Jack: “Really~? That’s great~!”

Eight: “No, it’s not. Think about it. Most of the school already holds a grudge against us, and now we’re getting special treatment at the training grounds on top of it? How do you think that’ll make the other students feel?”

Jack: “Hmmm… I guess they’d hate us more…”

The two soon arrived at their assigned training ground neither happy with the situation.

Eight: “Look, I’ll go talk to the attendant and let her know we’ll wait in line like all the other students.”

Jack: “Okay…”

Eight could not bear the sight of his happy-go-lucky boyfriend suddenly being all depressed. It was wrong taking this spot from the other students… but it was one of the few days the two lovebirds could spar with each other. Eight puts one hand on Jack’s shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh.

Eight: “Okay look, what’s done is done. We’ll train for now, and afterwards I’ll have a talk with the attendant, okay?”

Jack looked up, ecstatic that he got to hang out with Eight after all.

Jack: “Yay~! Let’s go then, Eight~!”

Eight watched as his boyfriend gleefully got his sword out and got ready to fight. He put up his fists and began bouncing on the ground, getting into his own combat stance as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long workout, the two boys go to the locker rooms to shower and get dressed.

Eight: “Hold up, I have to use the bathroom. You go ahead without me.”

Jack: “What~? Come on Eight, just pee in the shower~ Not like it matters~”

Eight: “No, I can’t do that! And I told you to stop peeing in the showers, that’s unsanitary!”

Eight heads over to the bathrooms in the locker room while Jack stands there, disappointed.

Jack: “The water will just wash it away anyways...”

Jack heads over to one of the lockers and begins taking off his clothes. Once he starts taking off his shirt, he suddenly feels an object hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out.

Eight: “Hmm? Jack, are you alright? Jack?”

Hearing no response, Eight zips up his pants and rushes out, not even washing his hands. He looks around the locker room, looking for signs of his boyfriend, but he can’t find him.

Eight: “Jack? Where’d you go?”

As Eight continues to look around, trying to stay wary of his surroundings. As he walks around the corner, he sees Jack lying on the ground.

Eight: “Jack!”

Eight rushes over, but once he saw Jack, he lost sight of his surroundings and was caught off-guard, getting knocked out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight and Jack have been kidnapped, and now they're about to experience the worst torture of their lives.

Eight slowly opened his eyes as he finally regained consciousness. He had a hard time seeing as a light was shined directly at him, blinding him. He tried to move, but he couldn’t. He was seated in a chair, buck naked, his hands tied his back, and his feet tied to the back legs of the chair, forcing his legs wide open with his balls resting on top of the seat of the chair.

Bran: “I see that you’re finally away, Class Zero.”

Eight squints at the figure in front of him as he waits for his eyes to adjust and sees a vaguely familiar figure in front of him.

Eight: “You’re… that guy from earlier.”

Bran: “My, to be recognized by a member of Class Zero. I’m quite flattered.”

Eight looks around and sees his other two friends standing behind him.

Eight: “What do you want with me?”

Raph: “To teach you Class Zero punks a listen, that’s what!”

Eight: “A lesson? What do you mean?”

Gene: “Stop acting dumb! You stole our spots today at the training grounds!”

Eight: “The training grounds? You mean that spot was yours?”

Raph: “That’s right! And because of you punks, we were forced to leave!”

So Eight wasn’t imagining it after all. Those three really were glaring at him on the way over.

Eight: “Look, I’m sorry about what happened. I’m going to talk to the attendant later and tell her not to give Class Zero special treatment, alright?”

Gene: “Oh, I see. So now that we’ve got you’re scared you’re willing to do anything. Well too bad!”

Eight: “What? No, I was going to talk to the attendant anyways!”

Bran: “So I guess that’s why you and your friend decided to take our spot and train the whole day? Were you perhaps thinking ‘Oh, it’s just one more time, it won’t matter’?”

Eight couldn’t respond to that. Dammit, they might have been fine if he just stopped Jack after all. No, that’s not true, these guys would probably have justified their hatred another way. Wait, that’s right! Jack!

Eight: “Where’s Jack?!”

Bran turns around and walks away from Eight. As he does, he sees Jack sitting in a chair right in front of him, forced into the same position, but with his mouth gagged and his eyes covered. Bran stands right behind the terrified and naked Jack, putting his hands on his shoulders.

Bran: “You mean him?”

Eight: “Jack! Let go of him!”

Bran: “Oh, don’t worry, we will.  _ After _ we’ve had our fun with him.”

Bran starts sliding his hands down Jack’s body, reaching down for his nipples and playing with them. As he does so, Jack starts shaking with fear, unable to see or say anything. All he could do was let out some muffled screams. 

Eight: “Stop it! You’re scaring him!”

Bran continued to play with his nipples, with Jack slowly starting to get an erection.

Bran: “I don’t know, he seems to be enjoying it, right?”

Jack starts shaking his head, but then Bran grabs onto his hair and forces him to nod.

Bran: “See? I’m sure you two lovebirds have done something similar to this in bed, right?”

Eight just watches in anger, while Jack shakes his head.

Bran: “No? You mean you’re both still virgins? Ha ha ha! I can’t believe it! These Class Zero losers are still virgins! That just makes this all the better for us.”

Bran reaches further down, roughly grabbing Jack’s dick, causing the boy to suddenly jolt his body.

Eight: “Let go of him!”

Bran ignores Eight’s words and begins stroking Jack’s cock, causing his foreskin to move up and down along his glans. As he does so, Jack’s body starts shaking. The oblivious idiot wasn’t just oblivious about his surroundings, but he was also completely oblivious about anything related to sex. He started getting a weird sensation, as if he needed to pee, except different. He continued to hold it in, unsure of what was going on, but he began shaking harder and harder to keep the sensation in until finally, he started spraying a thick load of semen all over the seat and the ground in front of him.

Bran: “So how does it feel to be touched by someone other than your boyfriend? Did you enjoy it?”

Jack shakes his head, still scared of the unknown situation he was put into.

Bran: “That’s too bad, because that was the last load you’ll ever blow. Raph! Gene! You two are up!”

Raph: “Haha, I’ve been waiting all day for this!”

Raph and Gene both got on top of the chair with their bare feet, roughly grabbing onto Jack’s hair to keep their balance.

Eight: “What are you two doing?”

Raph: “Huh? What’s it look like?”

Gene: “We’re about to end your boyfriend’s sex life, that’s what!”

Eight’s blood froze. Did he hear that right? End Jack’s sex life? They couldn’t do that, there’s no way! He wouldn’t let them! The normally composed Eight starts struggling with all his might to get free of the restraints, but to no avail, merely causing the chair he was strapped to to topple over to the side.

Eight: “You can’t do that! Get away from him or I’ll kill you all!”

Jack was really scared at this point. He didn’t understand what was going on at all, or how you even end a person’s sex life. All he knows is that he’s never heard Eight this mad before.

Bran walks over and crouches down in front of Eight.

Bran: “I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in. You’re in no place to make demands.”

Bran reaches down to the defenseless monk and grabs onto his balls, roughly dragging his entire body along with the chair closer to Jack.

Eight: “Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Let goooo!”

He helped lift up Eight’s chair from the ground and placed him right in front of Jack, their chairs touching and facing each other.

Bran: “Now watch closely. We’re giving you a special view of your boyfriend’s neutering. You should be honored, you will be the last one to ever see his manhood still whole, and the first to see it destroyed.”

Eight: “Grrrr! Don’t you dare touch him!”

Fed up with Eight’s constant yelling, Bran goes back to Jack and takes the gag out of Jack’s mouth and covers up Eight’s mouth instead.

Jack: “Eight~! I’m scared~! I wanna go home~!”

Bran: “Sorry, but your boyfriend can’t speak to you anymore. But don’t worry, he’ll be watching every last second of the show.”

Jack: “W-what are you going to do?”

Bran: “Hmmm, a little dense, aren’t you? I already explained just now. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see… oops, I guess wait and  _ feel _ .”

Bran motions to Gene and Raph and the two boys get into position. Each one places a foot on one of Jack’s balls and begins putting their full weight on their respective ball.

Jack: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What are you doing?! Get off meeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Eight continues to struggle in his restraints, trying desperately to get out so he could kill these fuckers messing with his boyfriend.

Gene and Raph continue putting more and more weight on Jack’s balls, shifting from about half their weight to slowly getting on one foot to put their entire weight on the poor samurai’s balls. Jack let out wave after wave of screams, gasping for breath in between waves, unable to bear the pain of having his most sensitive parts destroyed for someone’s sick pleasure.

Eight watched on, tears rolling down his face, unable to bear the sight of Jack getting tortured. Bran grabs onto Eight’s hair and forces his head down so that he was staring straight at Jack’s balls, so that he would witness its destruction. As he does, he notices that Eight’s dick starts to grow. A smile forms on Bran’s face as he goes back to Jack and rips off his blindfold.

Bran: “Look here, isn’t it great? Your boyfriend’s hard from watching your balls getting destroyed. You know what that means? It means he’s enjoying it. That’s why you’ve never had sex before, because he just wants to see your useless little balls getting crushed.”

Jack looks over at Eight who was indeed hard. The young monk shaking his head and crying to indicate it’s a lie. Jack meanwhile continues to scream in pain as his balls are nearing their breaking point. The two boys standing on his balls bouncing to slowly but surely beat the little eggs until finally, a squishing noise appears followed by even louder screaming coming from the samurai’s lungs. The two boys grind their toes in Jack’s ruined sack, enjoying the sensation of Jack’s ruined nuts beneath their feet before Bran orders them both to come down. Bran takes out a knife from his pocket that he heats up with some magic, putting in front of Jack and Eight’s faces to see. He then grabs Jack’s entire package, pulling it out a bit so that his knife could reach and then proceeding to lop off the entire thing, right in front of Eight’s eyes.

At the sight and pain of his manhood cut off, Jack finally passes out, free from anymore torture for the night. Eight on the other hand just stares at the poor thing before he starts hyperventilating. He was going to kill them! He was going to kill all three of them if it was the last thing he did! He struggled and struggled, but all it did was cause him to fall over backwards. Bran grabs Jack’s dick by the foreskin and dangles it right in front of Eight.

Bran: “Don’t worry, we’ll give this to you as a gift. Now you’ll always have a piece of your boyfriend with you.”

He places the thing in his pocket as the three boys propped Eight’s chair back up again and tried to hold him still. Just like with Jack, Gene and Raph both got on top of the chair and positioned themselves, ready to stomp on Eight’s balls.

Bran: “Don’t worry, you’ll be joining your boyfriend soon. Look at it this way, you’ll both have one more thing in common now.”

Bran gave the two boys the signal again and they began shifting their weight on Eight’s balls, slowly going from 0% of their weight, to 100% of their body’s weight, and then even further as they started bouncing around.

Eight let out muffled screams after muffled screams as his balls were slowly being obliterated by the two guys on top of him. He was in a world of pain, but he could not stop thinking about how scared Jack must have been with the lovable but oblivious idiot having the same thing done, but while gagged and blindfolded.

The two boys began bouncing harder and harder, feeling Eight’s balls getting squished further and further with each successive bounce, and with Eight’s body convulsing harder as the torture continued until finally, the two orbs popped underneath their toes again, eliciting the loudest, muffled scream they’ve heard from Eight. The two boys get off, with Bran getting his knife ready and slicing off Eight’s package, successfully neutering the two Class Zero cadets.

With Eight heavily breathing, getting to the brink of unconsciousness, Bran pulls out Jack’s pristine and almost unused package, placing it on Eight’s crotch.

Bran: “There you go, a piece of your boyfriend for you.”

Bran then goes back to Jack who was still unconscious from earlier. He then places Eight’s much more heavily used package on Jack’s crotch.

Bran: “And a piece of your boyfriend for you.”

Once Eight had completely passed out, the three boys untied the two of them, leaving their bodies to hang as they recovered from the ordeal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack: “...ght! ...ght! ...Eight! Wake up! Eight!”

Eight opened his eyes and saw Jack crying as he tried desperately to wake him up.

Eight: “Ja...ck…”

As Eight reached up to touch Jack’s cheek, the samurai began to smile and embraced the young monk, crying his eyes out after the night’s events. Eight pat his back and looked over at the toppled over chairs, seeing the remains of their manhoods laying on the ground. He then noticed a piece of paper located right next to him and read its contents.

“Looks like Class Zero now has two more girls in the class. If you Class Zero cadets cross us again, you may be getting a few more.”


End file.
